You Belong With Me
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Cute little "One-SHOT" Music Fic. Mario x Peach - You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift


_**This is like a "One-shot Music Fic" Again, but its Mario x Peach! ^_^ I don't like the whole..... Reptile and Peach together thingg...... How does that even .... fit together? xD Anywhoo, This is a music fic set to the song, "You Belong with Me" By Taylor swift. Im not copying or pasting the link, because it dosent ever paste right so..... Here it is! Review if you want, Its a One-Shot! (Its like the Music video..)**_

**Disclaimer: Does it look Like I own any of this? (Trick question, I own NONE of it! :-) )**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Peach was sick of it...

Just the way Pauline treated Mario, it was horrible. Pacing in his room, Mario plopped on his bed, hands on his cheekbones. The two where neighbors. For the longest time, actually. Both windows open, the girl saw him in his sad trans. Peach, in this case was a lonley girl, who always got strait "A's" and never EVER got herself into fixes. Laying on her bed, With a "Sharpie", Notebook, and led pencil at hand, she tore out the sheet she was writing on, and took the cap of the marker.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

In Big letters, she wrote :

"You Okay?"

Looking up, Mario gained what seemed to be a grin on his face. Peach rose her head up a bit as to see what he where doing. He quickly lifted up a notebook of his own, and it said:

"Yea, just tierd of drama..."

She wrote back quickly,

"Sorry :-("

Mario agreed with this as he smiled a tad, but stopped as he stood up. Writing the same pace she always did, She began putting the words "I Love You" On the notebook, but he had already gone up and left the room. Sighing a tad, she lifted up the notebook, as if he was really there and plopped down on her bed.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Pauline was everything.... Peach would be lucky if she could be in the same room as him, withought Pauline in the same area code. It made her heart trickle coldness into her chest. The same feeling you get when you get frightened, or quite mad. Standing up from her sadness, Peach stood in front of her full-length mirror.

"What does she have that I dont have?" Peach said quietly to herself, Picking the baggy T-Shirt off her body for a moment, then putting her hand on her chin. Peach grabbed a jacket she had from a camping trip, and slipped it on over her pajamas.

Frowning at her appearence, she took the jacket off, and looked at herself in the mirror with a smile and thought, "Maybe Its a good thing I dont look like her!"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"If Mario cant see that spark in me, then he obviously dosent know me!" She thought, smiling wider, dancing with a brush in her palm, pretending it was a Microphone.

Mario happened to wander into his room to grab his phone, and looked out his window to see Peach dancing, which made him smile.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

Another flat boring Monday, but its not as bad, because its one of those days when Mario has to come walking with her. Taking a break, they sat on a bench, just talking about nothing in particular. Just words.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

His smile made the cold trickled feeling that flooded her body into a sea of happiness. It just felt so right, even more so when she ACTUALLY was face-to-face with him! Maybe Pauline wasnt in the same town! But little was happieness lasted, as Pauline pulled up in her cherry convertable, sliding of her "Pinnicale Pink" Shades. Mario saying a last goodbye to Peach jumped into the convertable with Pauline, as they Kissed. Leaving, Peach rolled her eyes. "Why is she so fed up with herself?" she asked herself, standing from the bench, walking to school.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Now was the football game... The worst night, Peach thought. Sitting on the icy bleachers, the rest of the band was complaining about how cold everyone was in there thin, cheep uniforms. Peach happened to catch glimpse of Pauline, cheering the group to victiory.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

The band, not playing their instruments where encouraged to cheer the group on . 3 seconds on the clock.... Mario has the ball. 2....He throws it....1... Its good! He won the game! Jumping around on feild, it was quite the celebration.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this _ _time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Untill Pauline comes in.... Peach's mouth dropped, as she saw what she did. Pauline was all over another guy?!?! "Well, Thats like her..." Peach giggled slightly to herself, knowing it wasn't the real issue. The real issue was Mario... His feelings where crushed when he saw this! Rushing home, Peach sat in her room, full of anger.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

He mind flashes back, to a time where they where still kids. About 7, or 8. Playing in the sandbox together. "I cant Make a castle!" Peach would cry, clutching the sand with her fists.

"Its like this!" Mario replied, Turning his already filled sandbucket to the ground. Patting it, the two slowly lifted it up. "Wow! How did you do that?!?" She gasped with prue amazement.

"You just learn how to do it. I'll teach you, but you know what my requirements are?" He laughed a bit, scootching up to her ear as Peach nodded.

"When I make this castle, I want you to be my princess..."

Peach knew this was a long time ago, and was most likley forgoton by him.... Not by her. She always remembered. Snapping into reality, Peach gasped a bit as she saw the sighn Mario held in his hands using the notebook. It read, :

"You going tonight?"

Moaning a bit, Peach Picked up her notebook, and replied,:

"No, Studying..."

Shrugging a bit, Mario wrote the last words, "Wish you where"

Looking down on herself, Peach felt as if now was her time. Her time to shine... Moving her hand accross the noteboook, a paper fell out. Picking it up, she remembered the night she wrote "I Love you"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Peach walked in the danceroom. Wearing a beautiful white dress, She scoped the floor, looking for Mario. She spotts him, and makes her way torwards the boy she's always liked.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Pauline Grabbed his arm as she left from the boy she was currently dating as she saw the look on his face when Peach entered the room.

He shook her off, making her gasp with shock.

Mario continued to make his way torwards Peach.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Finnaly face to face, Bitting her lower lip, Peach took a the piece of paper out of her pocket. The same paper she wrote "I love you" on.

Smiling back, Mario dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that said, "I love you".

Laughing almost outloud with happieness, Peach and Mario wrapped eachother in a hug, and kissed eachother softly, as the night simply faded away.


End file.
